Vocaloid Fanfiction - In The Closet
by Nekobilla01
Summary: Kagamine Rin is a coward girl. She scared about the monster that always knocked in her closet at night. but when the closet its opened.. its not a monster at all.. its a boy..? ( Rin X Len Fanfic, No Twincest )
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE CLOSET**

**Main Characther : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, supernatural, horror**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – In the Closet

NORMAL POV

The night is coming. Its 09:00 PM now. Its time for everyone to go to sleep. Today is winter, so the weather is cold enough. Every people go to their home or to the warm place on this cold night. In a house, there was a girl, named Kagamine Rin. She had a blonde short hair and pair of blue eyes. And now, she about crawling to her bed, trying to go for sleep. She put her shocks in her feet to keep them warm on this winter. She wear a thick coat.

Rin already in bed, when she hear some noise, a knocking sound. She shocked a little bit. "What was that?" she whispered to her self. And then, the door open, there was Meiko with a plate of cookies.

"Rin, you're awake?" she tried to see in the dark.

"I-im here.." Rin sounds squeaky.

"Oh, my. Scared again? Haha, its ok. That's me. Don't worry."

"I-I guess.. you're a monster." Rin scared.

"Monster? Where?"

"In the closet."

Meiko frowned. She walked into the closet and try to open it. "Please, don't do that!" Rin yelled. And than.. the closet opened, and Rin covered her eyes with the blanket. "See? Theres nothing there." Meiko said clearly. Rin put the blanket down from her face, and look into her closet. Theres _nothing_ there. There just some Clother and Jacket hang on there.

"See? Theres nothing to worry about. Just calm down." Meiko try to quieten her.

"Ok.." Rin said. She feel more comfy now.

"Ok, I guess its time for bed you know." Meiko put the cookies on the Rin's mini table, beside the bed. "Now sleep tight. We have a lot to do tomorrow. We have many Project from master."

"Ok. Good night.." Rin put her head on the pillow. And close her blue eyes.

"Good night.." Meiko replied, and shut the door from outside.

Rin a little bit scary girl. She scared about sleep alone, and about monster in her closet. Sometimes, she heared knocking sound from her closet and dark shadow in the closet. And maybe because horror movie that she watched before, that's make sense. Sometimes, Miku accompanied her to sleep together. Rin live with Meiko, Miku, Luka, and Kaito. They're friends. And they worked together at Crypton Company as Vocaloid.

Rin pull her blanket till her nose. The weather is so cold today! Even she weared the sweater, shocks and blanket, she still felt so cold. She shaked. But she tryin' to sleep, and close her eyes. And than… _knock knock knock.._ theres something on the closet. Rin suddenly opening her eyes.

_Knock knock knock_

She gasping. She look at to the closet, and something knocking from the inside. Her body shaking. She frozen on her bed. "The…closet…" Rin whispering.

_Knock knock knock…._

"KYAAAAAA!"

BAM!

The door opened. "What? What is it?!" Meiko and Miku awaked from their sleep. They saw Rin just crying and she look at the closet.

"Oh, my, not again.." Meiko said.

Meiko just hug Rin tightly, and Rin just sobbing on her shoulder. Miku just give a sympaty glare to Rin.

"Its Ok… its ok." Meiko hugged Rin. "Theres nothing in there." Miku just opened the closet. "Its just a part of your nightmare.."

Rin just clinging to Meiko, still shocked about that sound. "B-but.. the monster.." Rin said.

"Theres no such thing like a monster, so don't worry. Just sleep tight please." Meiko said. Rin nodded. And than Miku and Meiko go out, and close the door. "Good night, Rin.."

Rin just stayed there, and go back to sleep. She felt a little tired after it. And.. she felt a sleep.

Its 23:45 PM. The weather is more cooler than before. Rin already sleep on her bed. And than..

_knock knock knock.._

Rin opened her eyes anymore, and trying to listened the sound.

_Knock knock knock_

"_That sound again!" _she screamed in her heart. She so scared. Its about to midnight and the room is dark enough. She looking at the closet, and the knocking sound its still continue. She sobbing again. And than, the closet opened.

"Kyaa—" Rin squeaked, and covered her self using the blanket.

And than… its so quiet.. theres no sound…. And….. than.. 

"Hey…" 

Rin gasped again. Tears dropped from her eyes. She scared and began to shaking. She listened a boy voice somewhere. It is the monster's voice?

"Hey… um.. wake up…" he said again softly. "Its ok. Theres no monster."

Rin quiet a moment. She take off her blanket, and trying to peeking into the closet. And its right. There is no monster. But, something alse. There was a Boy. A boy with honey blonde hair, and put into a mini ponytail. He had sea blue eyes. Beautiful color. Just like her.

"I-im not trying to scared you.. sorry.." he said.

Rin just stay quiet, and glare to the boy.

"W-well… sorry about it.. I didn't mean to. I mean, im not a monster at all, right?" he said

"W-who are you…?" Rin trying to asked.

"Oh.. me? Well…" he said. The blonde boy opening the curtain, and let the moon light came in to rin's bed room, trough the window. "I am.. Kagamine Len." He smiling. The moonlight drop into his blonde hair. Seems so glow.

"Kagamine…." Rin said. It's the same name with her. Kagamine Rin

"Yup. Ah, how do you do, Kagamine Rin?" he smiled.

Rin quiet a moment. "We have a same name." then she said.

"Yes. And if you see me more clearly, we're a little bit the same. I mean, our hair, our eyes. Don't you see? We're so identical each other!" Len said.

Rin look at him more clearly and he right. They're just like twins.

"B-but.. how can?" Rin said slowly.

"Why? You wanna know? Well.. I am, your brave version. I am another of you, but still part of you. I am your mirror. And why im in your closet? Well its because I'll be make you brave."

"Where do you come from?" Rin asked.

"Well… I don't know neither about it, seriously. Teehee." Len scretch his blonde hair.

Rin a little bit confused here. Even she didn't know where he came from. Its kinda wired. But, its more better than talking with a monster in the closet

"Well Rin," Len closed the curtain. "Its time for bed.." 

Rin go back put her head on the pillow, and covered her self with her blanket again. And she look at the closet. She scared again. "B-but the monster.." Rin said.

Len look at the closet and open it. "Theres nothing as usual, see?"

"B-but… im…"

"Alright, alright." Len go inside the closet and sat there, he let the closet opened so Rin can see him. "Well Rin, theres nothing right? Its just me, nothing alse here. Don't be scared.." Len smiling. 

From time to time, Rin feels sleepy. She scared about the closet but when she opened her eyes and look at the closet, theres no monster but a blonde boy with a blue eyes look at her and smile. Len stay there. Its not a monster afterall. Rin closed her eyes and go back to sleep.

Len watched her from the closet and smile. Her peacefull face, its so cute. Len glad, now she can sleep peacefully. 

* * *

**Chapter 1 Done.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoy it. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**sorry about the Typos and my bad English**

**Comment, review and rating is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for your support, nyaan~ \(^w^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THE CLOSET**

**Main Characther : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, supernatural, horror**

Chapter 2 – In the Closet

RIN POV

Im feel so scared. Im feel so cold. I can't sleep. Then I open my eyes. And I see, pair of blue eyes, and they are so beautifull. Im fell better, more warmer. So, I close my eyes, and im not feel scared and cold anymore.

Im awake. Im open my eyes, and look at around me. Im at my room. So I woke up and try to opened the window. The sun light come from the outside, trough my window. And than, suddenly I remember about last night. I look at to the closet. The closet is opened but nothing there, and the boy wasn't there. Its only dream?

Im still sleepy, but I remember about the Vocaloid's Project. So that means I have to prepare soon. I go to the bathroom and take a bath. After that, im changing and put my clothers on, my default Vocaloid costume.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. I comb my hair and than put my headphone on with big white ribbon on it. Yup im ready, and than I go downstairs. At the dinning room, I saw theres Miku & Kaito on the dinning table, Luka nee-chan is cooking, and Meiko in font of the fridge, looking for some thing to drink.

"Oh, Hi there," Luka smile to me.  
"Ok, everyone take a seat, the breakfast is ready to be serve!" Meiko said cheerly.

Miku and Kaito just giggled. Im smile, looking at my friends were happy like this. I sat on the chair and take my meal. Im just about opened my mouth, and I heard someone said, "Sorry Im late!" a boy voice. I look at him, and I didn't realize. Blonde hair with a mini ponytail, and pair of beautiful blue eyes. Its.. him? Its wasn't dream at all?

I just gaze at him and a little shocked and confused. Everybody look at him and greet him. Meiko look at me and realize that im about to confused about this.

"Oh, Rin, you haven't meet him? This is Kagamine Len, he'll be with us from now. He'll do our work together! That's will be nice. Beside that, you're as the same age with him and you have same family name with you isn't he? That's adorable." Meiko explained it to me.

"Oh, hi. How do you do Rin?" Len said to me.

"Ah, oh hi.." I replied.

"Rin you're lookin' so awkward, are you ok?" Miku asked me.

"Seriously.. im fine,"

Everybody just nooded. And than we're beginning our breakfast like usual. But I kinda feel uncomfortable about this situation. Im not dreaming at all, so last night was exist, when he came from my closet. Ok. I should forget this for a moment, I have do my work.

Its about 11:00 AM, and we're at Yamaha Music Studio, ready for recording. Today, its Miku's turn for recording. She about to sing her song, called World is Mine. And than the other take their practice for their record later. Im about go to the recording room for practicing, and someone pull my hand. I look at his face and it is my Master! Who make this Project.

"Master!" I said.

"Rin, I think you should sing this song." Master said and he gave me a piece of paper. The title of the song is 'Gemini' and there was a lyrics on the paper. And than Master continue talking. "Because of we need two people for singing this song, I want you to shing with him.

Master looking at someone and I follow his eyes. And he looking at Len. I shocked, and gaze at him. Then he looking at me and smile, our eyes were met. I looked at his deep blue eyes, and I feel connected with him. I realize, I staring at him, so I break our eye contact. I feel so shamefull. Why im do that?

"There you go, Rin. You're gonna be paired with him." Master said.

"Len..?"

"Oh.. you already know him. That's good. So you're not gonna be feel awkward, about tahe a duet with a new guy, huh? Hahaha."

"Well.. I guess so. Im okay." I said.

"That's nice, Rin. So go, practice with him."

"..Okay."

I take the paper from Master, and than walking up to him. He standing there and look at me with a soft mimic. And than, im about standing in font of him. Now I know he more taller than me. And when I looked at him more closer, he a little bit more like me. Like my refelction.

"Well..?" he said, broke my imagination.

"Oh.. well. We're gonna sing a song together. We have to practice this song, and than sing it together and take a record." I explained it.

"Oh, Master told me. Yeah, its kind a duet. Right?"

"Yeah."

"That's great! I never sing together with anyone before. Its gonna be awesome!" his face turned bright.

"Well, should we take a practice now, please?"

"Sure!"

We're going to a record room. The recording room is used for practicing, so we can take a practice about 30 minutes or more, I guess. We're sing together. And started learning about how to sing this song. I don't know why, this song is not bad at all. And we training about 20 minutes. Its was'nt bad at all. It's a good song.

"I like this song!" Len said.

"Hey! Me too!" I smiling at him.

"This is gonna be the best duet ever!"

I just laughed, and we're laughed together. This situation, I like it! We're singing to gether and have fun. I never feel this before about my work! What a good day. But, wait. I forgot about something. Its about Len. Is he really came from my closet? And what happened that night, it was real? It wasn't a dream at all? I still confuse about it. But im in normal situation now, so I cant ruin this moment now. Maybe, im gonna ask about it if we're already at home.

When our practice is finish, I going out somewhere. Maybe at the park? I don't know, I just feel bored. And than Len called me.

"Rin! Come here! Lets go to the park together!"

I smile, and running into him. "Coming!"

We spend our time at the park, we walked around and play, and we but ice cream and creaps. It's a nice day!

The work is over, and I have to practice more harder I guess. I feel so tired, when I arrived at home, we have a dinner and than I go up for bath, and than I go to my room and change my clother. I about took off my clother and the door suddenly opened.

"Rin I hav—"

I found Len opened the door and he took up some blanket with him. And I about take off my clother!

"KYAAAAAA!" I screamed and covered my body.

"Wha! Im sorry im sorry!" he close the door fastly with a red face.

I take a deep breath, my face turned red because of ashamed. And I know he still out there. So I wear my pyjamas, and than opened the door. Len still there, he look at me and scretch his blonde hair. Now his ponytail matted.

"S-sorry about…well.." Len said, his face is so red like a tomato.

"You saw it?" I blushed.

"What? Your underwear? No! of cou—"

"YOU SEE IIIT!" I hit him with both of my hand.

"o wow ow! That's hurts! Ok Ok, maybe a little..!"

"H-haa.. YOU BETTER DIDN'T SAY IITT!" I beat him more harder.

"Ok ok! Im sorry~~" he squeaking.

I look at his eyes, and thean break the eye contact and looking another way.

"s-stupid.." I said quietly.

"Pfft…. Hahahaha!" len started laughing.

I looking at him, and started laughing too. I don't know why I laughed but I feel better when I do it with him. Its so fun. I don't know why. But a small moment like this, its seems so sparkling if I do it with Len. I feel more comfy with him.

"Well.." Len said. "I just wanna give this to you." He gave me a blanket.

"Oh.. that's nice. Thanks."

"Well.. sleep tight, princess." He winked at me and smile.

I just giggled.

I go up to my bed, and pull the blanket to cover my body. Lights are off, and I closed my eyes. Its about 15 minutes I guess. I closed my eyes but not sleep yet. I cant sleep like usual. I remember about the monster in my closet. But I trying to think positive. There no such thing like a monster or something like that. I try to think anything that wouldn't scared me. And I imagine about him. About Len. His sweet smile, makes me more calmer now. So I can sleep peacefully.

but in the middle of the night, im awaked. I heard something. A knocking sound. And its from…. My closet…

_knock… knock.. knock…_

Oh my god.. that sound again!

_knock… knock.. knock…_

please don't…

_knock… knock.. knock…_

somebody please.. help me.

I don't know why, I cant move my body. And I heard some voice in the dark, a rude and sharp voice just like a wind.

"_Rin….._"

I shocked. I wanna yell, but I cant make any sounds, and I cant move at all. I can only blink. My eyes is opened wide. And I feel so scared. Theres no one gonna help me.

_knock… knock.. knock…_

"_Rin….._"

And than the closet suddenly opened violently with _bam_ sound. And I don't know what is it. But theres something starring at me from the closet. There something dark in there. Im so scared, my body feels so cold, and I cant move. I trying to move, and trying to says some words. But its not working.

I try more harder, I can feels my lips. And I can opened my mouth. So I screaming so loudly. "HEEEELP! PLEASE STOP!" and I feel the thing in my closet was disappear. I heard a fast footsteps. And than the door opened. I can see Len, with his shocked face. I can see he didn't put his hair in to a ponytail this time. He about to shocked and worried in a same time.

"Rin!"

He suddenly hug me. He hugged me tightly. "Im so sorry. Im sorry. I never leave you again." Len said while hugged me. I started to cry. Im crying. I really scared, and than Len came and hugged me. I don't know, about this feels. But I really happy he is here for me. And I hope, he always here for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**IN THE CLOSET**

**Main Characther : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, supernatural, horror**

* * *

Chapter 3 – In the Closet

LEN POV

I hugged her so tight. I know she so scared, and now she cried. "Im so sorry I never leave you again.." I said. She still crying. I know what happened. it coming again.. I know it. Im here for protect her and she could be like this, its because of me. Its my fault!

"Its Ok, now." I hugged her more tightly.

I can feel she is sobbing in my chest. And than the door is opened. Meiko open the door and looking at me and Rin.

"Oh, my gosh, what again?" she came in.

"T-theres…" Rin trying to speak.

"Its ok now.." I said

"Oh… monsters again? But theres no such thing like that.." Meiko said.

"B-but its real! Theres something in the closet..and…and.."

"Ok, Rin stop it. its just a bad dream.." Meiko pet Rin's hair.

I still hold her in my arms and I think, now she feel more better.

"Its Ok if I leave you now?" I asked.

"I guess… she will be sleep with me tonight." Meiko said.

"Well.. that's better." I replied.

"Now, Rin.. come.." Meiko said.

Rin stand up and go with Meiko to Meiko's bedroom. I still stayed there when they're go. I standing over there in silence. This room is dark. Suddenly, the closet was opened violently, and I see something dark in there. And than two red eyes glow in the dark.

"Well… so there you are.." It talked to me.

"What do you want..." I answered.

"So you don't want to go back huh.."

"…. Never."

RIN POV

I opened my eyes, I feel my eyes hurt, maybe because I'm cried last night. I look to the left and found Meiko's sleep face. I gasping, I guess she is a ghost! I remember. I slept with Meiko last night because of I'm getting scared again.

Im awake and take a seat on the bed. I looked at Meiko and she began to opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. "Good morning Rin.." Meiko said. She scratch her mated hair and smile to me.

"Good morning Meiko.." I replied.

"Well… should you get your self clean up?" Meiko still scretch her hair and yawning.

"Um… yeah?"

"Of course! Hurry! Today is your time for recording your song!"

My eyes getting wider. "Oh my gosh! See you in dinning room!"

I running down the stairs and go to bathroom. How could I forget? Its my turn to recording my song and Len too! And I'm haven't getting ready at all. I'm on rush, I have to make it fast.

After bathing and change my outfits in my room, I go downstairs for get some breakfast. In the dinning room, there was Luka take some meals from the microwave, Meiko sat down and drink some _sake_, and Miku and Kaito were fighting because of the dessert. And there is Len.

I sat beside Len, and I looked at him. He so awful, I mean not well. He looked at me and give me a stiff smile. That's wired.

"Are you ok?" Len asked to me.

"Yup, and I guess I should asked that in the first place. You ok?" I replied.

"Um… yeah.. well I'm feel so awkward."

"Ha?" I confused.

"How could you so calm like that? Today were gonna take a record!"

"Um…so?"

"Its my first time! I so nervous."

"Well me too. Its ok, we'll gonna do it well. Its gonna be easy just calm down."

"Yeah.. well, I hope so. Teehee." He scratched his head.

And the breakfast was coming. Today the menu is _omlete_! I love it. its my favorite! Everyone has enjoyning their meal. And it taste so good. Luka is good at cooking. And she always cooked a delicious meal everyday.

After get some breakfast, everyone went to the Yamaha Music Studio. And its our turn to get ready for recording! Now I'm a little bit nervous, but Len looks more nervous than me. I try to calm him down when we get to practice for 15 minutes. And than, master came and told us its time for recording.

"Well you teo ready?" Master said.

"Yup." I said.

"I-I ready.." Len said, a little bit squeaked.

"Go!"

The lights began to fade and the music was start. I looked at Len and smile, and his nervous face was disappear when we are began to sing together.

_Come on, don't cry when you feel lonely__  
Just listen closely to my voice__  
The rain may fall and the night may break into day__  
But the earth will always revolve because of you and me_

_When you lose your way and feel insecure__  
Just close your eyes and feel my heartbeats__  
Be it a numbing cold morning or a lethargic afternoon__  
We are still connected by this sound_

I can see his blue eyes glowing in the dark, and he looked to my eyes, and we have an eye contact. This room.. its seems so sparkling when I with Len. And Len was the most sparkling in here. Just like the stars. And when he smile to me, I feel my heart was beating so fast. Its make me shame, but I enjoy the moment, when I with him.

_Even when we are apart we are still__  
The opposite sides of a constellation soaring in the sky__  
Be it a boisterous day or a sorrowful night__  
We are still Gemini, attracting each other across the sky_

Please, I hope I can always be with him..

Len..

….

"Bravo! Bravo!" Master applause at me and Len.

I didn't realize the song was over and the recording was finish. Master open the door and his face looks so proud of both of us.

"That's really good, both of you." Master said and he pet our hair.

"I'm so glad can make you proud, master." I said.

"That's nice Rin, and I really proud now. You and Len were sing the song beautifully."

"thank you master! Im so happy!" I smiling.

"Hey Rin!" Len poked at me. "This is the best duet eveeer!" he said with a big smile.

LEN POV

Were finish our recording and go home. But before that, we decide to go to the park and buy ice cream. Rin looks so cheerly and she smiled at me with a blush in her cheek. She looks so cute! I don't know why I blushing and my heart was thumping. Oh my, its kinda awkward!

"Len, you ok?" she looked at me, and her face near from mine.

"U-um… im ok!" I turned my face away.

"But.. your face its getting red like that." Rin put her hand on my forehead.

And I blushing more than before.

"I-im ok!" I removed her hand from my forehead. "L-look! Ice cream. Lets go, Rin!" I change the subject. And Rin so happy when she found the Ice cream Stand.

Were go to the stand and buy two ice cream. I bought the banana flavor and Rin pick the Orange flavor. Were sat down in a bench. I look at her next to me. She really enjoy her ice cream and the ice cream melted and drip on her cheek. But she don't mind it.

"Um.. Rin?"

"Huh?" she answered but still enjoying the ice cream.

"Theres something.. in your cheek."

"Huh?"

"Over there, on the right. The ice cream melted." I trying to paying attention.

"Leave it be.." she still licking her orange ice cream.

"Ah come on, it will be sticky on your skin."

She didn't mind it. the ice drop its still on her blushing cheeks. I don't know why, she so cute! I cant handle my self, so I closer my face to her, and lick the ice drop on her cheek. She was shocked when I'm do that.

"W-well.. its gone now." I said.

She looking at me and blusing even more harder. And she break our eye contact and looking to another way. She didn't said any words and I feel so guilty. Aaargh, why I do that thing? I must apologize.

After we finish ate our ice cream, we stand up and go back home. On the way go home, Rin just stayed silence. And that's make me feel more guilty. Maybe she was scared? Or angry? Or what? Of course she was angry, I suddenly licked her cheek! What I have done. Oh my.

We already at home, and Rin go to her room. I take a bath and change my clother. And I still thinking about that moment at the park. Aargh.. why I'm do such thing like that?

I go downstairs for take a dinner. Luka cooked something delicious tonight. And I smell cake, am I? I go to the dinning room and found everyone gathering but I'm not saw Rin in there. And I saw something, there was a box in the middle of the dinning table. What was that?

"Ah, Len! You're there!" Meiko looks like shocked when she saw me.

"Well yeah?" I take a seat.

"Where is Rin?" Luka asked.

"Well, I don't know, I.."

"Sorry I'm late!" Rin came to the dinning room.

"There you are!"

"Well lets begin the party—" Miku said, and Kaito break her words, he close Miku's mouth using his hand.

"Psssst! Don't you dare.." Kaito whispered. But I still can heard that.

"Wait.. whats going on?" I confused.

"Well.." Miku looked to me and Rin.

And than Kaito and Meiko opened the box, and.. it was a cake! A cake!

"Congratulation!" Everybody said.

"Welldone Rin and Len, Master so proud of your work today and he so happy so we're gonna make a little party for celebrate both of you." Miku said it with proud.

"Congratulation! Lets begin the party!" Kaito said.

I looked at Rin and she was smiling and looks so happy! Well I gues she'll be fine. Well we began our party, we're eat cakes, and sing together. And of course.. don't forget the dinner, Luka cooked delicious pasta tonight.

Rin looked at me and I looked at her. And she smiling to me. Well I guess she didn't mad at all, that's make me more calmer.

The party was over and I already in bed. And I heard knocking sound from my door. I opened , and it was Rin with her pyjamas.

"Rin? Whats wrong?"

"Well—I.."

"Scared again?"

"W-well.. its not funny, you!"

"Its not funny at all, I'm not laughing, right?"

"Ungg…." She looking to the floor.

I smiled and grab her hand. "Well lets check it up."

I go to Rin's bedroom and opened her closet. And nothing there, just clothers and jacket hanging on there, and.. some blanket.

"See? Nothing. I smile at her."

"B-but… yesterday night was.."

"….well.. I know."

We stayed in silence.

"So, you want me to watch you sleep from the closet again?"

"N-no!" she hit my arms.

"He?" I confused.

She began to blushed and she looks so nervous. "I-I don't want it. you will think some 'think' something like that…"

"Wha-? oh, you think I'm so prevet huh?" I hit her head slowly.

"Awaw… its hurts…" she still blushing.

She looking to another way, that means she don't want to see my face. I grab her cheeks, and turned her face into mine. "Look at me, Rin"

She began to blushing again. Her face was red just like tomato. "You want me to sleep with you?" I said.

"Eh…?" she shocked.

I just stayed there.

Wait… what?

Why do I'm say that?

What was that mean…..forget it!

What I'm just sayed?!

Aaaaargh! Im blushed.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Done.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoy it. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**sorry about the Typos and my bad English**

**Comment, review and rating is always appreciated.**

**And thank you guys for the review on the last chapters, im so happy**

**Thanks for your support, nyaan~ \(^w^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**IN THE CLOSET**

**Main Characther : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, supernatural, horror**

**I'm so sorry about late to post. so sorry T.T)**

**theres something wrong with the website.**

**the website was blocked in my country, now the problem was fixed.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – In the Closet

"You want me to sleep with you?" I said.

"Eh…?" she shocked.

Wait… what?

Why do I'm say that?

What was that mean…..forget it!

What I'm just sayed?!

Aaaaargh! Im blushed.

LEN POV

What the.. what happened with me. Why I'm sayed such thing like that? This is so awkward, now she gonna think I'm a prevert guy. I looked ath her and she began to shaking and panic.

"I-I-I mean wasn't like that! W-well.." I try to fix my words. "I-I mean wasn't like that, just I accompany you o-or something like that, not 'that' but 'that' in another way, um.. good way! Yeah. Just like father waiting his daughter to sleep!"

That so dicilous.

"Pff—"

Wait, what?

"Pff—ahahahaha!" Rin began to laughing, and that make me confuse. Whats so funny?

"wha?" I said.

"Well that's so funny! What kinda words is that? So funny! Ahaha!"

"I already know that.."

"You looks so nervous! Ahaha!"

"T-that's not funny. Well forget it. I'll gonna go. Good night."

I'm about to turning back and go, but she grab my hand so tight. I looked at her and looked into her blue sparkling eyes.

"Don't go…" she said.

I looked at her, "…alright."

I go with Rin in her bedroom. The room is dark, but the moonlight and the stars outside the window make this room looks more glow.

"Theres only one bed." I said.

So thats means..

I looked at her and she was blushed so hard, she looked at me and a little bit shaked.

"D-don't think something prev like that!" she said.

"Wait, what? How could I? never. Haha! And why I have to nervous? Hahaha!"

"I'm not nervous at all! Ahahaha!"

"Haha..ha..ha….ha.."

I know, were laughing because we are so nervous. Ah what a shame.

I climb the bed and sit down, Rin do it either. Now she was beside me. We covered ourself using the blanket. She looked at me and so am I. I smiled at her, and pet her hair.

"Now, sleep. Ok." I said softly.

She smiled to me, and looked to my eyes. Star light glowing from outside the window and makes this dark room was glowed.

"Len, I…" Rin said.

She looked at me and her face getting closed to mine. She was blushed and me either. My heart was pounding violently.

This.. She still closed her face to mine. She closed her eyes. Ah, I get it. I closed mine to, and I grab her wrist. our face getting closer, and closer, and closer.

And, were kissed. I kissed her lips. I can feel her breath, its hot. And her lips so warm and soft. She break the kiss, with blushed face. But I kissed her again and push my lips depper at her lips. And I hugged her. I break the kiss and our lips still connected by saliva. And than I looked at her.

"Rin…?" I called her sofly.

"D-don't look at me.." she bow her head. "I'm so ashamed."

"Your face is red…"

"You too. You're blushed. Stupid…"

We're giggled. I looked at her again, and put my hand in her cheek. My other hand grab her wrist so tight. And I kissed her again. And than I kissed her neck softly. She moaned a little and grab my blonde hair. Then, Rin hugged me. And than I break the kiss.

"Len, please don't leave me.. I scared.." She said.

"Its alright.. now sleep, princess."

We put our head on the pillow and closed our eyes, while her hand grabbed mine so tight.

RIN POV

I'm slept beside Len, and I feel more saver. I already close my eyes but I can't sleep at all. I still remember when he kissed my lips. Oh god, I began to blushing again. I trying to sleep but what can I do? I can't sleep at all. I'm to happy now. And I hold his hand tightly now.

I don't know when, but I felt a sleep. I have no dream but I felt a sleep. And I awake because of something touching my feet. I'm yawned and looked to the window, and its still dark outside. But then I feel something crawling up to my bed, and then to my feet and then I felt someone sit on my tummy. Wait, it wasn't 'someone' but.. 'something'.

I looked at it and theres something dark like a shadow crawling and looked at me with pair of red eyes, and that thing smile to me. I can see the sharp tooth just like a dog or wild animal tooth. That's scary! I'm out of my berath. Len beside me and he sleeping. I very scared so I grab his pyjamas. I cant said any words, I'm so scared!

"_well, there you are little girl…" _it talked to me with a strange voice.

I gasped.

"_I try to warn you this time. If you don't want to go back with me, you'll see what happened." _it smiled to me.

And than..

SLAP!

"Go away from her!"

I looked up and there was Len. He already wake up and he covered me. The shadow go away and back to the darkness in the closet.

"_you know its all your fault… you know. You doesn't know what you're done."_

"Just shut up!"

"_Khukhukhu. You will see then. And I warn you little girl.. khukhukhu"_

And than the closet was closed by itself.

Len stand up and than run into the closet. He opened the closet but theres nothing there. Just a clothers and jacket. He sighed. I take a seat.

"Len…w-what is that?" I started to crying.

He came and hugged me. He pet my head.

"Its ok… its ok…" he said.

"I cant stand any longer. Its so creepy! Why this happend to me? Why that thing after on me? Why.. why its always me…" I sobbing.

"Calm down Rin."

"Why? Its enough! Why? Its because.. I'm a coward? because I'm scared?...hik..hik" I still crying.

"Its not your fault."

"B-but… why… why this happened to me?"

"I'm sorry… its my fault. I'm even cant protect you. Sorry.. im so sorry." He hugged me tightly.

I stopped crying. I didn't understand.

"What..?" I said.

He let me go and smiled to me. "Nevermind."

"Its ok… I'm wasn't that scared anymore. But… its only you here with me. I'm feel brave a little." I grab his pyjamas. And started to blushed. "because… I-I-I like….you.."

I cant looked back at him. This is wasn't a right time for say that but, well, I'm just said that. Oh.. how about his reaction. I looked up and looked at his face. He.. smiled.

"I don't think you need to say that, you already know the answer." He said. And than, he kissed me softly again. "I love you."

"H-he…" I feel so awkward.

"Well you said you feel more braver. So, ready to sleep?" he said.

"Yes of course!" I giggled.

And than we laughed together.

I closed my eyes and started to sleep. And… Len about hugged me when we're sleep. Sweet dream… I hope.

I started dreaming about something scary. Its about something black and dark smiled to me with a red eyes. I can see it has hand just like an eagle. And its called me.

I opened my eyes and shocked. I looked to my window and this room its still dark. I looked beside me and there was len. He slept peacefuly. I feel more comfortable now.

But.. then I felt something grab my feet and pull me down so hard. My eyes getting wider and I really shocked. Theres something pulled me up. I looked behind and there was black shadow with red eyes smiled to me and pulled me into the closet.

"L-LEEEN! LEEEEEN!" I screamed.

He awaked and looked at me was pulled by the shadow.

"RIN!" he shocked.

Len run for catch me but the shadow pulled me more fastly.

"RIN! NO NO NO! GRAB MY HAND!"

I try to grab his hand but it still pulled me to the closet. The last thing that I see its Len's face, his face getting pale and he so shocked. And then…. Dark.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Done.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoy it. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**sorry about the Typos and my bad English**

**Comment, review and rating is always appreciated.**

**And thank you guys for the review on the last chapters, im so happy**

**Thanks for your support, nyaan~ \(^w^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**IN THE CLOSET**

**Main Characther : Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, supernatural, horror**

* * *

**I want to apologize again, about late for uploading.**

**theres still a problem with the website. it still blocked in my country so I cant opened the website**

**now I fixed it, I hope it'll be permanently fixed (I hope)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – In the Closet

LEN POV

I just stayed there. I'm so stoned right now. Rin was… taken. Finally she was taken. No no no! this is all my fault! Tears started came out from my eyes. I cleaned it up, there's no use cried in this situation. I have to save her.

I opened the closet but only clothers in there. I closed it again and opened it again. This time, in the closet there was a black portal. I go in the portal. Portal that connected this world to another world. I know its dark and creepy inside. But its ok with me.

Because I have been in there.

I go trough the portal and I cant see anything. It was dark in here. But actually, the truth is, I can see in the darkness. I'm not an ordinary person, well its really hard to say.

"Rin!" I called her.

Theres nothing in here. Its just an empty room. I just walked around and I heard echo in font on me.

"Rin! Is than you?"

_"Rin! Is that you?"_

Its just an echos or what? I just keep walking and I see something. There was many mirror in font of me. I looked at my reflection I the darkness. Many reflection. And suddenly there was a woman's reflection with long black hair, white dress and she so skinny , she has pale skin, and I just realize that she has no face. Its only big mouth with scary smile, I can see her black lips and sharp tooth covered by blood.

_"Rin, is that you?" _she said.

So she the one that repeat my words.

"GO AWAY!" I said roughly.

_"Rin, is that you?" _she still repeated

_"I ate your friend…"_ then she said. And then she grinned to me and laughing.

I looked at her tooth and mouth was covered by blood.

It cant be…. No no way. Rin's blood? She.. really ate Rin?

"You….. DIEEE!"

I cant belive this! I read a spell and suddenly, fire came out from my hand. I go forward and try to burn that thing. But I realize that I got absorbed into the mirror. Then I looked around on me and there just mirror everywhere.

_"you'll die just like your friend… khikhikhikhi.."_ and then she was disappear.

No.. no way.

I looked around and theres no way out. I try to go everywhere but it end on the same places. Theres no way out. But must be a way out. Rin wasn't dead! She still alive and I belive that. And that make me more braver.

Suddenly, I heard an echo. But after that so many echoes.

_"Hik…hik…huwee.."_

_ "Help me! Help me.."_

_ "Stop! Its hurting so munch! Please stop!"_

_ "Len… help me… len.. please..please…."_

_ "its so dark! I cant see anything."_

_ "that thing try to eat me! Help.."_

_ "Len.. save your life and get outta here!"_

It cant be… Rin's voice? All of it? it cant be!

Theres so many Rin's voice echoing in this place. But all I can see just many mirror around me just like a maze. Im getting confuse because all of this and my head was hurt. Theres too many sounds. Is that Rin? Wheres is the real one?

I grab my head using both of my hand and than I closed my ears using my hands. Stop it stop it! I closed my eyes. And than.. suddenly I heard something different, its not an echoes at all. Its something, it just like a voice from a far place. Wait. Its that a song?

I removed my hand from my ears.

_When you lose your way and feel insecure__  
Just close your eyes and feel my heartbeats__  
Be it a numbing cold morning or a lethargic afternoon__  
We are still connected by this sound_

_Even when we are apart we are still__  
The opposite sides of a constellation soaring in the sky__  
Be it a boisterous day or a sorrowful night__  
We are still Gemini, attracting each other across the sky_

Is that… a song?

Wait.. is that. "Gemini"? song that I sang with Rin before. And… its from font of me. I can heard it! its must be Rin! I just walked away, I trough the maze, even if I don't know where I am, I can still heard the song. So I followed the voice. And its getting near. I see something… theres a way out! I just get out from the mirror maze!

But suddenly, I heard someone giggle behind me. I looked behind me and.. there was that thing. A women with no face and only big mouth in her face! She giggled and than looked at me.

_"You ruin the party!" _she screamed at me.

"Go away!" I said. I read a spell and there was a fire came out from my hand and than I locked on that monster. And than bam! I'm burned her alive.

_"Gaaah! You bastard! You'll die like me! We'll vanish you!" _she still screamed while the fire was burned her body. I can smell something burned and it smell so bad. I can see her skin started to melt. I looked to another way, that's gross. And then Ieave.

I realize that I didn't heard Rin's voice again. And I alone in the dark again. Then, I looked something in font of me. I can see her! its Rin! Rin with her pyjama and she sat while crying. She sobbing. I don't belive what I see, I found her!

"Rin!" I called her.

She looked at me and started crying. "L-leeen…."

I ran into her and I can see, there was a rope in her legs.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Its really you!" I hugged her tightly. And she just cried while screamed my name. she hugged me back. "LEEN! LEN LEN LEN!"

"ssh. Its ok now, its ok." I hugged him.

"I-im scared…." She still crying.

I hugged her more tightly and then I give her a deep kiss in her lips. And I kiss her forehead too. Now she shut a little bit, she still sobbing.

"I heard you're was sing."

"That's my favorite song, remember?" she laughed.

I smilled and then kissed her again. Again and again. And then I hugged her. she so tiny in my arm. Her tiny face just hiding in my chest.

"Rin, I love you.."

"You didn't need to tell it, I love you too, Len."

"I love you too, even more."

"…please don't leave me." She sobbing.

And then, I heard something. Rough and sharp voice, and it was talked to us.

_"Well well well, look who is here."_

And it was the shadow, that take Rin to this place, that always scared Rin in her sleep.

I grab Rin tightly. "You… what do you want. This is not your area." I said.

_"this is mine, and that girl was mine too…"_

"No! she is mine! Get back!" I read a spell and then burned him. But behind the fire storm that I made I can see that shadow still alive. He grinned to me. With red eye and he has foot like a dog. And his hand so terrible.

_"You should telling the truth right, you switch place with me, that's mean this girl is mine."_

"No! shut up!"

_"and you just came back and make a big problem. Tell the truth.."_

"No way! Shut up you!"

"Len… whats going on?" rin looked at me.

I just shut. Then, silence.

I looked at Rin's innocence face. I cant hide it. alright…

"Rin, I'm so sorry. This is my fault,"

"What did you mean?"

"You know… I'm not an ordinary boy. And I'm not from your world. Well this dimension, I was belong but in another place of course."

She still listened on me. So I continued.

"I'm one of those monsters."

"wait… wha..?"

"No! no. I'm not one of them, I am different. Trust me. i'm asked for scarying children and it was you. I stayed in the closet but I don't wanna hurt you. So I never came out. I always looked at you smile and joke with miku in your room. And when you're sleep with peacefully.. that I realize, I'm in love with you."

She just panic a little but now she calmed down.

"I don't want to hurt you so then I rejected what I should do. And then, that shadow taking my job for scarying you. I cant take it so I attacked him and then came out from the closet . and I try to protect you. But.. I fail.. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this."

RIN POV

I don't belive what I've heard. He just said that…. He is from this world and.. that means he is from the other dimension! I'm kinda panic and I don't understand what happened here. The black think just stared at me and Len about telled some strange story about his life. That's make me scared. Can I belive him? What should I do?

But when I looked into Len's eye, it's the same eyes that I looked when I with him. When we're sing when we're together..

I feel more better.

I looked at his mimic that I cant explained. He about to confused. Really confused. That what I see.

"Len.." I said. My voice is shaking.

"Yes..?"

"…are you human..?"

"….sorry. but… no."

I gasped.

"But!" he said and grab my hand. "I'm not like them. I'm not live in this darkness and I have my own place that full of lights and so many people can do magic just like me. and they're good person. I'm not monsters just like them Rin.."

I cant says any words. This is just happened to fast and he keep telling me some strange story some strange place and the others. Is this reality? Or a dreams? Maybe I'll awaked in my room and forget about this already.

"Rin… look at me. this is reality." Len said.

What…but… I cant handle it. my head is hurt. I wanna go home. i started to cry.

"L-len… lets..go h-home.." I cried.

"I'll bring you home.."

_"just hold it.." _the black thing talked

"What do you want.." Len talked and glare to the monster.

_"I don't wanna ruin the party but.. you know the rules."_

"….what do you mean."

_"Its said, we scared children. But when they're grown up and understand enough about us. This dimension, our place and all of it will be destroyed. This dimension was build by the power of they're dreams. You cant just go with her.."_

Len was shuted.

_"but its too late for that. She'll know it. I have to kill her."_

"Wait noo!" Len whispered some magic and then some fire was burned his hand.

I gasped.

"Its ok Rin, its just some magic.." he said softly.

I sawed Len go forward and then he burned the monster. But then something wrong.. when the fire was gone, the monster isn't there. Len looked any where when he looked at me, his mimic was changed.

"RIN! LOOK OUT!" he ran into me.

And I just realize… that monster was behind me. and I cant move my body. Some black shadow just like a smoke that looks like a tentacle was grabbed my legs arm and neck. I cant breathe! I started to panic and my tears was begin to fall down. I even cant scream!

_"Don't move, mister…" _said the monster. _"theres a choice that you can removes her memories and put her back into her world."_

Len stoned. "But that's means she will forget about me.."

_"That's your only choice, If you want her go back to her world save and sound."_

I can see Len from here. And he really disappointed.

"Let her go. I wanna talk. Let me do it."

I can feel the shadow that grab my body was disappeared. Now I can breathe again. And I started to cry. "Len…." I said.

He ran into me and he hugged me. his body was shaked.

"I'm so sorry that I do this to you. I should never meet you that day, i really sorry its because of me. everything is my fault."

"No.." I hugged back. "I don't care… I really glad that I can meet you Len.. I love you."

"Me too." He said.

"don't worry Len.. we are attractingeachother. Just like Gemini song." I smiled at him.

But I feel that he wasn't that happy. I can see his face.

"Rin, I love you but.." he let go the hug.

"Len? Don't go.."

"Rin, I'm so sorry but I cant meet you anymore."

"Wait what…?"

"Rin, don't worry this will be over soon."

"What do you mean..?" I started to sobbing.

"You will forget about this. All of it.. including me.."

"Forgeting you?...wha?"

"Your memories. All about me. you'll forget it. but.. its ok, because your memory about me always there.. always in you heart. You didn't need to remember it clearly."

"Len… I don't wanna forget about you! I don't want you go! Please.. please..!" I started to cry and grabbed his arm.

"Rin… close your eyes.."

"No! no… no!"

"Please.." and he kissed me. I just closed my eyes and still crying.

And then… black..

* * *

_Beep… beep beep…._

I heard that annoyed alarm from my digital clock on my desk. I turned it off and than rub my eyes.

And I feel something wet. Wait what.. tears?

I awaked and take a seat. "Am I crying when I'm sleeping?" I rubbed my eyes again.

I looked at my little desk next to my bed. Its about 8:03 in my clock. And then I saw something. There was a gift I guess and a note. I opened the little box there was a cute bandana and an orange parfume. I read the note.

_Rin, congratulations about your solo!_

_I really love that song! Gemini is your best solo ever!_

_Keep up good work, we love you._

_From Meiko_

"thanks meiko.." I giggled.

I read the note again. Gemini is my favorite song. Wait… 'Solo'? I just think that is Duet song. But with who am I sing? Or maybe I just awaked so I cant think clearly.. so never mind. I put the box and note back.

I feel so strange.. I had a nightmare or something? But I remember that, I dreamed about blonde boy was kissed me. I started to blushed. Oh god, what a dream. I think I cant forget it!

But I feel something. I thing I forget something.. or someone maybe? I cant even remember.. maybe it just a dream. Maybe I too munch reading manga and horror novel.

Or… maybe,

That thing was something I didn't need to remember clearly..

END

* * *

**Chapter 5 Done.**

**FINALLY THE STORY WAS END w**

**I so sorry if you didn't like about the ending, but hey, what you'll gonna do**

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoy it. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**sorry about the Typos and my bad English**

**Comment, review and rating is always appreciated.**

**And thank you guys for the review on the last chapters, im so happy**

**WAIT FOR MY NEW STORY~**

**Thanks for your support, nyaan~ \(^w^)/**


End file.
